Picture Perfect II: The Facade
by lowritheaussie
Summary: He's back and this time he's not getting away empty handed, this time he has someone watching his back. It's going to be the birth of a new era and Nicole Hardy is the weapon. JeffOCAdam, includes old and new characters
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, however I do own Nicole Hardy. **_

_**Author's Note: I haven't forgotten about 'Obsession' but I've been dying to do a sequel and suddenly the muses started to talk to me. So here it is, hope you enjoy, please please please review :D :D**_

_**The song featured in this chapter is 'The Blower's Daughter' by Damien Rice, and was featured in the movie 'Closer' with Jude Law and Julia Roberts and is from his album '0'. It's currently one of my inspiration songs :D**_

_And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky  
_

Nicole turned her eyes to the sleeping toddler, his sweet face letting her know his dreams were simple and happy, completely unaware of the world around him. Leaning back against the rocking chair she glanced over at the clock- it was 2 am and Jeff had was still not come home from work.

There was no point in calling him or going to visit him, he would just accuse her of being paranoid and selfish of his time. He would tell her that he needed to work so they could live the lifestyle they were because he wasn't about to borrow money off of her father.

Looking back at her child she smiled warmly. Her baby boy was growing up fast and he was a stunning child. He had his father's button nose and curly blonde hair- ; in fact he was the spitting image of Jeff, there wasn't an ounce of Nicole in his features.

_  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...  
_

The front door opened and closed quietly- , he Jeff was trying to hide the fact that he was coming home late for the third time that week. Nicole wiped away her tears as he came up the stairs; she didn't need to look to see him leaning against the doorway.

"You should be in bed," he said in a low baritone.

"I was worried about you."

"Have you been crying?"

"Would you be crying if your husband hadn't come home once from work in a month in time to have dinner with you?"

"Nicole, can we not talk about this now? I've had a really hard day."

"Of course Jeff, anything you want," Nicole said moving off of the rocking chair and out of the room.

_  
And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial_

Nicole awoke to the assault of the bright sunlight on the bed. Rolling over she noticed Jeff was fast asleep on the edge of the bed with his back to her. It had been like this since Shannon had been born- , Jeff had became cold and distant. He spent more time at work and when he was at home he devoted his time to Shannon and Shannon alone.

Nicole watched as Jeff rolled over and let out a sigh. He looked so innocent and beautiful as he slept, just like the man Nicole had fallen in love with. Where had it all gone wrong? Nicole had tried so hard to win the old Jeff back, she'd stayed with him for two miserable years for the sake of Shannon and the fact she believed they could make it work.__

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...

Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind?

Jeff opened his eyes to see Nicole's blue orbs searching him. He grinned lazily and rolled out of bed and made his way into the bathroom.

"Good morning to you too," Nicole sighed and got out of bed. She found Shannon awake in his bed and playing with his _Pingu_ teddy. , "Hey baby."

"Mommy," Shannon grinned and let his mother pick him up.

"Let's go get you and daddy some breakfast, huh?"

"Lucky Charms!"

"You want Lucky Charms for breakfast? In your dreams sunshine," Nicole laughed as she carried him downstairs and into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later when Shannon was fed Jeff came down into the kitchen and picked up his wallet and keys.

"I have to run; I'm going to be late for work."

"You need something to eat."

"Don't start Nicole." Nicole watched Jeff run his hands through Shannon's blonde curls and kiss his head. "See you later little buddy."

"Bye daddy," Shannon said as he played with the food on his plate.

Nicole felt a sob escape as Jeff kissed Shannon on the cheek. He looked up at her and left the house.__

I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you

_I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind...  
My mind...my mind...__  
__'Til I find somebody new._

"You've reached the Hardy residents; we're not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the tone and we will get back to you as soon as possible."

Kevin Nash hung up the phone in frustration. Ten times he'd called the house and not once had someone been at home.

"Boss you wanted to see me?" Paul London asked entering the room.

"Shawn Michaels has something of interest to us and I want it now."

"What would you like me to do?"

"I want you in Newport. You know what to do."

London nodded and Nash watched him leave the office. Leaning back into his leather chair Nash studied to photos that lay before him.

"Not long now Nicole, not long now."


	2. Chapter 2 repost

Yes you've seen this chapter before and I profusely apologize. I've had to make some big changes, hopefully they're good. So please enjoy and I'm sorry this is long overdue but my poor Beta is back at college and far too busy!

Please review- I heart reviews :D

Checking over her shoulder one last time Nicole gingerly picked up the red lace thong and examined it closely. Pulling a face she placed it back on the rack.

"You do know it's not going to bite."

Nicole turned to her best friend Torrie and sighed, "When did I become such a prude? I used to wear this stuff all the time."

"That's because you used to wear it to annoy your grandmother and father. Did you actually like wearing a thong?"

"Not really."

"That's not what you need anyway. You need something that's going to make his jaw drop to the ground."

"This is a bad idea Tor; I can't just walk into his office, throw off my coat and flaunt my semi-naked body in front of him. I mean what if Matt's there?"

"Stop worrying and start shopping. This is exactly what you two need. You need to grab his attention. Just be demanding. If he tells you he's busy just drop your coat. He can't resist you." Nicole laughed as she and Torrie stopped in front of a mannequin. "We'll take it."

Entering the CD store Nicole saw Matt behind the counter counting the days' takings. He smiled at her as she hugged her coat tighter.

"Hey Nic, how are you? Where's my little man?"

"He's with Aunty Maria and Uncle Randy tonight."

"What's with the coat, it's like a hundred degrees in here."

"Trust me you don't want to know," she smirked. "Is Jeff in the office?"

"Yeah," Matt said looking Nicole up and down; smiling at the fishnets adorning her slim legs. "I think I might head home then. Have a good night. Tell Jeff I'll see him in the morning."

Nicole watched Matt leave the store. Looking to the opened office door her heart beat sped up and she felt herself bite her lip. It was now or never. Her heels clicked on the floorboard as she made her way to office.

"Hey you."

Jeff looked up. "Where's Shannon?"

"With my sister."

"Why are you wearing a coat? You do know it's the middle of summer right?" He lowered his head to his work.

"Would you like me to take my coat off?" Jeff looked up at his wife as if she were mad. Keeping eye contact with him Nicole untied the belt around the coat and slowly undid each button.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making you fall in love with me." The coat fell to the floor revealing black fishnets and matching burgundy lace bra and panties.

"Nicole I have a lot of work to do."

"Please Jeff," she begged rushing over to her husband and pulling him into a searing kiss, "I miss you. I need you."

"I haven't gone anywhere Nicole," he said turning his body away from her. "Just go home and we'll talk about it then."

Nicole watched him return to his work and the tears falling freely down her face. "Anything you want Jeff." Grabbing the coat she stormed out

onto the side walk, her coat still in her hand.

Jeff arrived home later that night to find Nicole sitting on the back porch with an empty bottle of wine. The wine glass met her lips and she drained the last drop.

"You're just going to drink yourself to death?"

"For your information that bottle was half empty today when I started." Jeff sat beside his wife of three years. "Are you having an affair Jeff?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Are you working for my father?"

"Are you sure you've only had a couple of glasses?"

"Are you unhappy with me? Do you not love me? Do you not find me attractive?"

"Nicole where the hell is this all coming from?"

"When was the last time we made love? When was the last time you touched me?"

"Nicole…"

"It was two years ago, just before Shannon was born. Just after we moved back here to Newport. What happened to us Jeff?"

"I'm going to bed," he said and she watched as he went back into the house.

Later as she lay beside Jeff in bed Nicole ran her fingers through his newly dyed blonde and red hair. He truly was beautiful but he wasn't the man she had married. Something, someone had changed him and she was now paying the consequences. Frustrated Nicole got out of bed and went down into the kitchen. She poured herself a Jack Daniels and greedily drank. A familiar flashing from

the answering machine caught her eye. Nicole pressed the play button praying it wasn't a phone call from the hospital saying Shannon had had an accident.

"Hi Jeff it's me," an unfamiliar female voice said, "I just wanted to say thankyou for the other night, I had a great time. I miss you, so give me a call. I want to talk to you before the papers go in."

"Nicole what are you doing?"

"Who is she?" Nicole wrapped her arms around her, staring at the answering machine.

"Trish."

"What papers is she talking about?"

"The divorce papers."

"You're divorcing me?"

"I'm divorcing Trish."

Her eyes shot to Jeff. "Wait you're married to her?"

"Nicole please let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain," Nicole said angrily wiping away her tears, "I think things are pretty self-explanatory."

Jeff watched his wife storm out of the kitchen; he couldn't move. He felt ill- she wasn't supposed to find out. Before he knew it Nicole stormed down stairs, Shannon in her arms and an overnight bag. He shuddered when she slammed the front door closed.

"Nicole what are you doing here?" Shawn Michaels led his daughter inside the esteemed Marble House.

"Shannon wanted to see his grandad," Nicole said as her father took Shannon into his arms.

"That's not the only reason. What's going on? It's a bit late to be coming over isn't it?"

"Why don't you take Shannon out to the pool, I'll be right out with some drinks."

Nicole watched her father carry Shannon out of her sight and she sighed looking around the entrance.

"Hey Nicole."

"Hey John," Nicole said as John took her in his arms. "I hope you've been behaving yourself."

John laughed as he walked with Nicole into the kitchen. "I've been showing the new guys the ropes. How are you and Jeff?"

"Fine. Shannon's outside with dad if you want to say hi."

"I will after you tell me what's going on with you and Jeff."

"Nothing is wrong, we are fine."

John nodded and kissed his friend on the cheek before leaving the kitchen to go see Shannon. Nicole hated lying to her friends; it had gotten her into trouble before. Grabbing two bottles of water Nicole went out to the pool to see John cooing over Shannon.

"You're a natural," Nicole says as she sits on the pool bed opposite John.

"Where's dad?"

"Taking a call from your god father."

Nicole watched John interact with Shannon and smiled.

Would things be different if I had married John? What if I had never met Jeff and was still with Shannon? What if Jeff had never come to the church? Would Adam and I be raising a child or would he have killed me once he had everything he needed?

Where is Adam?

Nicole shuddered at the thought.

"Sorry about that," her father said coming back over. "John, I need you and Punk to go to Paul and get some documents for me."

John nedded and gave Shannon to Shawn.

Shawn sat beside his daughter with Shannon on his lap and wrapped his arm around Nicole.

"Would it be ok if Shannon and I stayed here for a little while?"

"Of course, you're welcome here anytime and for as long as you want."

Folding the last shirt and placing it in the suitcase Nicole looked over at the wedding photo beside the bed. Picking it up and running her finger over Jeff's smiling face she let a lone tear run down her

cheek.

"You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Nicole turned around to see Jeff in the doorway. "It wouldn't have made a difference if I had, you don't even know I exist." 

"Don't be such a drama queen Nicole."

Nicole zipped the suitcase shut. "I'm going to stay with my father for a while, Shannon too. We can make arrangements for you to have him a few days a week."

"Nicole you can't just run away."

"I love you Jeff, I love you so much it hurts, but you've done nothing but lie to me. You're married to another woman- that's polygamy and it's illegal."

"I should have told you."

"You're damn right you should have told me. I think we both need some time apart so you can rethink your priorities."

"Please Nicole," he begged pulling her against his body, sobbing into her hair. "I was trying to protect you."

"You have a funny idea of protection Jeff."

"I'll be here for you, always," Jeff said staring into her eyes and watched her walk out of the room with her suitcase. "I love you."

So there it is ladies and probably more ladies :D please review and there will be another chapter soon!


End file.
